


A Kaczmarek Valentine's Day

by Terracottakitkatbar



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terracottakitkatbar/pseuds/Terracottakitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the ages, the Kaczmarek family have had many different kinds of Valentine's days. Some absolutely goofy, and others...not so goofy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This story contains ocs in a couple chapters, so skip over if you'd like)
> 
> This Chapter is for a friend's ocs, which are Clay's grandfather's.

A cold shiver shot through Benjamin Banks as he read the slightly creased note in his hand. Scribbled handwriting was scratched across the paper in an unorderly fashion, informing him just exactly who it was from. Of course, they were words that he didn’t want to hear (or see for that matter), but he always had to keep high spirits for Marie, who was also down about the lack of another adult in the house. Ben folded it over like it was nothing, however, and set the note down on the dinner table. He wasn’t going to let this bother him, he knew Rodney wouldn’t be able to make it back for tomorrow, ‘business should always come first’ as Ben would say. Yeah, right…

“…Papa’s not going to be home for tomorrow, is he?” Ben turned to see that Marie had woken up and was standing at the staircase, gloom casting over her tired face. Ben tried to speak, even opened his mouth as if to say something, but couldn’t find the words…he couldn’t lie to her, but he didn’t want to tell her the truth either. Marie was a good emotion reader however, and could tell that this silence wasn’t just because he was confused about the question. It was obvious that he wouldn’t make it home in time for tomorrow. She also noticed the folded note on the dinner table though, and pointed towards it before asking. “Is that from papa? What’s it say?”

Ben squirmed uncomfortably, moving the table back in the progress and almost causing him to fall back from it. “Marie…” He started, but was quickly cut off by the girl. “I know. He’s busy…I’m sorry he can’t be here, daddy…but if you want…I could be your Valentine…I don’t have one either, so we could be Valentines tomorrow, right?” Marie asked, glancing up at him with pleading eyes and part of her lip stuck out in a sad pout. Rodney would always give him that look when he needed something from him, and even though Marie was adopted, she’d managed to learn and pull it off perfectly. She always used it when she needed something, because as strict as Ben was around his husband, he was a lot more sensitive with his daughter, and Marie knew that too, which was why she alway used that tactic. Smart girl.

“Of course you can be my Valentine, Darling…no need to pull your beggy face…” Ben replied with a chuckle, leaning over to pick the little girl up in the progress. “But for right now, we should get you off to sleep, hmm? It’s already almost midnight.” Ben scooped up the last of her comforter and carried her back up to her room, placing her gently back on the bed and kissing her forehead. He watched as a smile grew on her face, almost mischievous, as if she knew something he didn’t…

“Something up, Marie?” Ben questioned, pushing her messy bed-hair out of her face. Though Marie only giggled and rolled her eyes before tucking herself in and quietly whispering. “Turn the note over, daddy.” And closing her eyes to dismiss him. This came as a shock to Ben, to turn the note over? What was she getting at? This only made him rush out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing the note off of the table and flipping it…only to see an additional note, which read:

“P.S

Why don’t you treat yourself to the stars or something tonight? Maybe that’ll make up for my absence? Midnight is always the best time to take a glance.

~Rod”

Ben glanced over at the clock, ticking away against the wall and seeing the little hand struggling to reach the twelve, almost perfectly in sync with it. Setting the note down once more, Ben grabbed his coat from the chair behind him and made his way out to the roof. It wasn’t as cold as he’d expected, but the mid-February weather was always on and off, so you could never know. Ben sat himself on the edge of the roof, and checked his hand-me-down watch, which had just struck midnight. Gazing up at the stars, Ben realized how right Rod had been about them at this time of night. They were astonishing.

Ben gazed over at Orion’s belt (Rodney’s favorite) and smiled, nearly feeling the presence of him there beside him. He could feel the warmth of his breath, and the reassuring touch of his hand that always told him there was nothing to worry about…

“Sorry, I’m late as usual, huh?”

Ben jumped at the familiar voice as he realized that the breath and touch he was imagining was actually happening, nearly slipping off the roof before the hand that had just touched his shoulder seconds ago was tightly holding his arm, reassuring him that he was safe. When Ben turned to see who his savior was, he merely gasped and almost bumped foreheads with Rodney when he pulled him in for a hug. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his husband hugged him back warmly, and pressed chin into his shoulder. “…You came back…you made it…” Was all Ben could manage to say as he sobbed into the other man’s shoulder. Rodney smiled, and reached for something in his coat pocket, nudging it at Ben before loosening his hug. “Got you something on the way here…that was why I was late. Thought you’d need a little pick me up after I was gone all this time.” Rodney smiled as he tossed a box of chocolates to him, chuckling at the flash of joy in Ben’s eyes as he excitedly opened it. “I haven’t had these since I was a kid, Rod…Cadbury chocolates?! Where did you get these?” Ben asked, looking over at Rodney who had sat himself down and joining him. “We were stationed up in Worcester…I figured I’d pick you up something from home before I came back.”

Ben grinned, popping a chocolate into his mouth with delight and leaning over to hug the other man once more, only stopping short to pull him in for a kiss, one mixed between an ‘I missed you so much’ and a ‘Thank you so much, you’re the biggest dork in the world’ one, and Rod smiled against it, glad to be home on such a day, thankful to have his lover in his arms once more, and joyous for the many more days like these to come.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Benny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing for Clay's parents on Valentine's Day after his death~

From: KaczmarekConstruction@hotmail.com

To: clayk@mail.com

Subject: explanation

Dear Clay,

It’s your mother. I hear things are going well for you at work. It seems like you’re impressing everyone. I always knew you’d be important.

Not much to miss here. It rained earlier today. I had to rush to close the upstairs windows before the bedroom soaked through. Your fathers renovation is nearly finished. All these cupboards to put stuff in. dinner will be a real party.

Im sure you’re wondering why I’m emailing you out of the blue for the first time and talking about the rain and dinner.

I’m not exactly comfortable talking to you about thiss. I had to drink one and two rum and cokes before getting on here. You and Harold. You’ve always liked Harold. I did too but I cant forgive him like you.

We never go out anymore. I have to take care of him. He doesn’t want my help. This wasn’t supposed tobe my life. Raising you and him. Two baby boys. I’m sorry I wrote that but it’s truw. You’be always done such a good job taking care of your father.

If I stay here I wan’t make it clay. forgive me.

By the time you read this I’ll be on the road.

Know that I still liove you.

Mom

Marie Banks awoke with a start. Fear enveloping her from the previous night’s dream. Her dreams were always this was since that day…always so gruesome. Always so real. Though it had been a couple months since the tragic day, it would always haunt her. She’d lost so many things in the last few years, but it hit her hard when she’d been brought the news about her son committing suicide and drowning himself in the Tiber. How he had gone to Italy without her even hearing about a word about it was absurd. Sure, he was a grown man and didn’t need permission from his mother, but he always used to email, or call her or left some update about his life. When he stopped doing so, she became worried, and to hear that about a year later was the worst news a mother could receive. She was living in Louisiana at the time, her hometown, when she had gotten the call from Harold. She’d never heard him more upset in his life, especially about Clay. He’d always dismissed him in a subtle way as a child, but as he grew older, he would yell at him about how he wasn’t his son, and sometimes become violent. Marie always wanted to jump in and stop them, and on most occasions she could, but the day that Clay brought home his college acceptance letter, all joyous and proud, was the day she couldn’t help. They’d planned a celebration dinner that night and everything, but Harold wasn’t as impressed, and it ended up with Clay having to console his tear-ridden mother.

Breaking her endless train of thought however, Marie glanced over to see that her phone was buzzing, and tapped the screen to answer. The number was unknown, so she spoke with slight uncertainty. “…Hello?” She managed to get out before a huskier voice spoke over hers. “Marie. We need to talk…”

Marie sighed. Not of disappointment, but of exhaust. It’d been the same amount of months since the accident since she’d seen or even spoke to her ex-husband, and it was more difficult than ever to do so now. They were both depressed from the loss of their son, sure, but that didn’t change any of the feelings she had against him…did it? “…Marie, please…” Harold spoke after a couple seconds of silence from her end, voice shaky as if he’d just been crying. “What is it, Harold?” Marie questioned, trying not to show any slight tone of weakness, though already shifting uncomfortably in her bed, which he wouldn’t be able to see since she was living away from him still, though currently closer due to the tragic event of her son’s death. As much as she didn’t want to be close to all this dread, she couldn’t help but feel that leaving wherever her son was was wrong.

“Can you maybe just come by for a little? I won’t ask for anything, nor do I expect you to take care of me, I just…I want to catch up…” At this, Marie stood from her bed, contemplating whether she should or shouldn’t go. Sure, he sounded upset and distressed and could probable need someone to talk to, but he could also be drunk, or trying to use her for money again…and she couldn’t deal with that now. Still, she managed to take her chances as she slipped on her shoes, phone snuggled between her ear and shoulder. “I suppose I could for a little…still living in the same place?”

“Yeah…I’ll see you in a little…”

And with that, he hung up, allowing Marie a sigh before she left.

The place was still the same as she remembered. Minus the dusty roof which she presumed Harold had attempted to fix. She knew that he worked in-home now that he was older and less capable of getting out of bed every morning, Clay had told her one day before all the silence. They lived in one of the small neighborhoods in Brooklyn, a fairly nice one with lots of families. She noticed a few new faces that she hadn’t seen in a few years, and even teenagers whom Clay would sometimes take care of on weekends when they were just toddling about and still using diapers. Oh how she’d missed living here. There were so many good people here who would always be there for her and Clay when Harold was out of control. By now though, they probably forgot about her. She was finally greying up, dirty blonde hair fading to a nice silvery color. She didn’t like feeling old, it stunk.

Trailing off again…probably where Clay got it from…

Taking a deep breath, Marie slowly knocked at her door (though she’d almost reached at it before, still thinking she could just walk in) silently waiting in anticipation and worry, thinking that he’d just set her on a drunk whim. But before she could turn to leave, the door slowly turned and opened to reveal her ex-husband, looking shockingly sober, but super tired and puffy eyed, almost as if he’d been crying…

“Are you alri-” Marie started, but before she could finish, she was dragged in by Harold, in what at first she thought was an attempt to strangle her, she soon realized that he was pulling her in for a hug, a tight one at that, and not in a strangle way, it was missing too much strength for that. No, he was too upset… “I’m sorry…I just…I miss him…I miss you…I wish I wouldn’t have fucked up I…I’m so sorry, Marie…” Harold spoke in choked sobs, and pulled Marie into his chest. She could feel each hiccup in his chest, hear each time he tried to speak. It made her tear up as well. They’d never actually spoken to each other at Clay’s funeral, she was too choked up and he was still an alcoholic. She figured that he’d stopped after he realized how his actions had fucked things up. He blamed himself.

Marie wrapped her arms around him, reassuring him that she was there, though it was hard to feel like she was, after all these years…but he was better now, and she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. “Harold…it’s going to be hard for me to forgive you, but I’m here…I’m still here and I’ll take care of you…just promise me that you’ll help me too?” Marie asked as she looked up at him, meeting eyes with him without saying anything for the first time in years. Then, out of nowhere…she smiled, a reassuring one…and he smiled back. “I will…I promise, things can go back to the way they were…”

Marie froze for a second, as if realizing something. Harold could read the expression, and lifted a hand to move excess hair out of her face, snapping her back to reality. “Marie…what is it?” He asked, placing both hands on her shoulders and holding her back to gain a better look at her face. “I almost forgot what day it was…” She spoke under her breath before Harold glanced over to the calendar hanging on the wall beside him, realizing that all the dates were crossed out up to the 14th of February. Oh.

“Right…sorry…I shouldn’t have called you on such a day…” He spoke in an embarrassed tone, scratching the back of his head and avoiding her gaze in a childish way. In doing this, Marie giggled, almost in the same childish manner. It’d been so long since they’d had this kind of joy. It was nice. Maybe they could forget about things for awhile. It was Valentine’s day, after all.

“Well…Happy Valentine’s then, Marie.”


End file.
